Just a Little Pixie
by Deranged Black Kitten
Summary: When Ben gets drunk for the first time, he doesn't do it half-way. One-shot. Established Bevin. Warnings for drunken silliness and the resulting vomiting.


_Hi all, this is just a fun little oneshot I wrote based on my own drunken experience, because apparently even when I'm shit-faced, I'm thinking 'Hey, this would make a good fanfiction.' This is all from a very drunk Ben's POV. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 (clearly). Don't sue me, I'm poor. _

.

* * *

.

**Just a Little Pixie**

Going to college full-time and doing Plumber duties on the side can keep you pretty busy, so it was no surprise that when Ben turned twenty-one, he _didn't_ go straight out and have a drink of the alcoholic variety for the first time. As the months went on, he did try a couple different types of drinks, partly for curiosity's sake and partly because he wanted to find out what he liked. Because he always had a continuous stream of homework that needed to be done though, he never drank enough to get more than just a little bit buzzed.

It wasn't until over half a year after his twenty-first birthday, as well as over a month after he had moved off campus and into an apartment with Kevin, when he finally had his first real drunken experience. It was the start of a week-long vacation for Ben. Knowing this, Kevin took full advantage of it by planning a party and not informing Ben until the guests were already on their way.

Pulling the textbook out of Ben's hand, Kevin snapped it closed and said, "Benji, you're a disgrace. You've been twenty-one for the past eight months and you have yet to actually get drunk."

"I've had a few drinks before," Ben protested as he reached out for his textbook.

"You've sipped at a couple of drinks, but you've never actually been drunk. There's a difference," Kevin said holding the textbook out of reach. "I've had a bet going with Pierce over what kind of drunk you'll turn out to be ever since you turned twenty-one and he's about ready to call it off, so you are getting drunk tonight."

"Come on, Kevin, I need to study."

"You have the rest of the week to study," Kevin said. "Taking one night off isn't gonna kill ya."

Ben pouted, but relented because to be perfectly honest, he was kind of curious about the whole 'being drunk' thing himself.

A delivery guy came over not too long after that with several boxes of pizza and hot wings, and it wasn't too much later when the guests arrived, each carrying alcohol or the fixings for an alcoholic drink of some sort as well as lots of bags of ice. Pierce, Manny, Helen, Gwen, Alan, Cooper and several other Plumber kids that they had met over the years had all shown up. Before Ben knew it, the blender started running and music started playing.

"You sure the neighbors won't mind the noise?" Ben asked, leaning up against the counter with a slice of pizza while the Osmosian worked the blender next to him.

"Don't worry about the neighbors, I already took care of it," Kevin said as he added vodka to whatever he was mixing up in the blender.

Ben didn't quite know what that meant and he decided that he didn't really care to know.

"Sex on the beach?" Kevin asked when the blender stopped running.

"_What?_" Ben's gaze snapped over to see Kevin offering him a cup of some sort of foamy pink concoction. "Oh... Sure."

The drink actually wasn't that bad. It was sweet and lemony and he could hardly taste the alcohol in it at all. The party went on and eventually he finished his first cup of the '_Sex on the Beach,' _and poured himself another cup and soon he finished that cup as well. However, he still only felt the same slight buzz he had experienced before, and he decided that if he was really going to be getting drunk tonight, then he was going to need something a little bit stronger. He liked the taste of the '_Sex on the Beach_' stuff though, so he poured himself a third cup of that and, grabbing the bottle of vodka, he poured a little extra vodka in with the drink.

"You're adding more?" Gwen's voice questioned from behind him.

Turning in place, Ben made note of what the others guys had been calling the 'suspicious red party cup' in her hand before saying, "Yeah, I'm trying to get a little drunk tonight and the other stuff wasn't doing it for me before. What about you?"

"This is soda," she said, briefly holding up her red cup. "I'm the designated driver tonight. My week long vacation isn't until next week and I have class tomorrow."

"Oh... that sucks."

She shrugged, "Meh. Just means I have the pleasure of seeing you guys all make fools of yourself." a frighteningly maniacal grin spread across her face. "I brought my camera."

Ben briefly contemplated finding her camera and hiding it before he drank anymore, but then Alan was dragging him away to some other conversation that was going on and Ben soon forgot about the entire thing. He kept drinking and talking to people and drinking some more. He soon went back for a fourth cup of the pink concoction, making sure to add extra vodka, and when he was halfway through that drink, he realized that the burning he had tasted before from the extra vodka in his drink was hardly even all that unpleasant anymore. Going back to the kitchen, he added even more vodka to the last half of his fourth drink and took an experimental sip.

Nope, the burning taste of the vodka sliding down his throat wasn't that bad at all. Downing the rest of his fourth drink, he poured himself a fifth one because, well, he could do better than four drinks, now couldn't he? In fact, he still hardly even felt all that drunk, he was just a little sway-y on his feet; just buzzed, that was all. He could keep going with a couple more drinks, or maybe just some more vodka. Speaking of which...

"I could make it stronger for you, if you want," came Kevin's amused voice.

Looking up from the vodka bottle he had grabbed and was pouring into his drink, Ben saw Kevin leaning against the counter next to him and questioned, "Huh?"

Gesturing at the blender, Kevin said, "The _Sex on the Beach _stuff, I could make it stronger."

Ben waved the offer away with the hand holding the vodka bottle, saying a bit louder than he meant to, "No, no! I'll just make mine stronger, so if someone else doesn't want theirs that strong they... don't need to have it that strong!"

"Uh-huh," Kevin said, for some reason grinning. Slinging an arm over Ben's shoulders, he started to lead the younger boy away, saying, "Why don't you go sit down in the living room?"

"Wait, wait!" Ben said, and they paused in place so that Ben could add a splash more of vodka to his drink. Setting the bottle back down on the counter, Kevin led him the rest of the way into the living room, sitting him down on one of the many fold-out chairs they had set up around the room.

As he worked on his fifth drink and chatted with his friends, he began to notice that things were getting a fuzzy quality to them and that the world around him seemed to quiver. Every time he turned his head, for a brief moment, everything became a blurred swirl of color and when his head stopped turning, the world shook around the edges even more.

Eventually he stumbled back into the kitchen and got himself a six drink. Why? Well, he wasn't really sure, he just wanted a sixth drink. Looking at the vodka bottle in his hand, he wondered when it had gotten so low. It would be ridiculous to leave that last little bit of vodka left over in the bottle, kind of like leaving just one sip of milk left in the carton (which Kevin loved to do for some reason), so even though he had already added extra to his drink, he poured the last of the vodka in.

'_Mmm, Sex on the Beach is delicious.'_

Sitting back down into his fold-out chair, he found himself slouching, letting more and more of his weight rest on the chair. He grinned around his red cup with each sip, biting down on the plastic as he watched the party go on around him. Everyone was smiling and laughing and seemed to be having a good time. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying to his friends each time he talked, he just knew that he was talking.

"Hey Ben," came someone's voice... Pierce.. Pierce's voice. He looked over at Pierce to see the other boy smiling, and then Pierce shook his head back and forth, saying, "Shake your head like this."

Ben grinned against his cup, knowing from just turning his head that shaking his head like that would make the world go swirling and spinning. He didn't know why, but for some reason the suggestion just seemed hilarious.

So he giggled.

He heard Kevin's bark of laughter come from some random direction and a brief flash of light kind of threw him off before he realized that he still had his drink in his hand and turned his attention back to that. From there, the night blurred together. At one point he was back up on his feet, his arms stretched out at his sides with his drink no longer in hand, and attempted to walk back and forth in a straight line while his friends stood around and cheered him on.

When he was sitting back down again, his drink was back in his hand. Someone must have been holding it for him when he was trying (and failing) to walk a straight line. He was having a conversation with Manny of all people, who had had issues with him in the past, but he couldn't actually understand a word Manny was saying, so he just nodded and smiled and agreed.

Later on, he somehow got a hold of Gwen's camera and was taking pictures of anything and everything because wouldn't drunk pictures just be hilarious to look through later? And there was no doubt about it that he was completely drunk at this point. For some reason, making sure the pictures were in-focus was really important to him, so he kept taking numerous pictures of each thing in the hopes that it would come out not-blurry.

Throughout it all, he kept giggling, which seemed to make everyone else laugh even more. His now empty plastic cup was pulled out of his hands and a brand new 'suspicious red party cup' was pressed into his grasp, and he knew those hands that gave him the new cup, those were Kevin's hands. He looked up at Kevin and giggled.

Kevin smiled down at him and said, "It's water. Drink up Benji, you'll thank me later."

Ben giggled again. He didn't feel all that thirsty, but he drank the water anyway. He was talking again, not really knowing what he was saying, just that it was something about 'not being that drunk.' He gestured at something with his cup as he spoke, causing water to slosh out of it, running down his hand and splattering on the floor.

The next thing he knew he was shivering, violently so. Someone had draped a blanket over his shoulders and someone else was currently guiding the cup of water up to his lips, but the last thing he wanted was water. When the cup was handed back to him, it slipped from his grip and what was left inside of it spilled out on the ground.

"I know that look, back up everybody, coming though."

It was Kevin's voice, and Kevin's hands were forcing him to stand while another set of hands helped. The other set of hands started guiding him somewhere, he could see the hardwood floor and then the start of tiles, but then Kevin's grip on Ben tightened and he could hear the Osmosian's voice speaking again.

"No, not in there... The smell..."

The world fizzled out and then the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the recliner with a bucket held under his face, and liquid and what he ate that night rushed up his throat and out of his mouth against his will. He could hear the front door opening, the shuffling noises of people leaving, saying their goodbyes as they headed out the door.

"-Shouldn't have let him drink all that."

"Benji's a big boy-"

He retched into the bucket again, more liquid pouring out of his mouth. A damp washcloth wiped the sweat away from his forehead before resting against the back of his neck. A hand began to rub soothing circles against his back and when his heaving stopped, another hand held up one of Ben's re-usable plastic smoothie cups, pressing the straw against his lips.

"You need to keep drinking water," Kevin' voice murmured.

Ben groaned, shaking his head slightly. His quick, heavy breathing seemed to echo in the bucket, sounding high-pitched and close to hyperventilating.

"Believe me, Ben, when it comes to this kind of stuff, I am the king," Kevin said as he again pressed the straw against Ben's lip. "You will feel ten times worse in the morning if you don't keep drinking water."

Ben took a couple small sips before turning his head away and groaning, "No more." Kevin was persistent though, and Ben ended up taking a couple more drinks of water before he growled, "I will destroy you."

Then he giggled again.

Soon after, he started heaving once more.

"Gwen, I know you want to help, but the last thing I need right now is a sympathetic puker. Just find me another bucket or something and then I'll handle it from here. You got a couple of drunk Plumbers-in-training waiting out in your car to be driven home."

His heaving easing up for the moment, Ben sat hunched over the bucket, shaking, and moaned, "This sucks."

"Yeah, I'll bet it does," Kevin said, rubbing his back again.

The bucket under his head was quickly switched out for another, which Ben was eternally grateful for because the smell had been starting to get to him. Resting his head against the cool rim of the bucket, he realized that what he was now hunched over was in fact a large cooking pot, which was totally gross because they used that pot to make meals. He couldn't be using it to-

He retched once again, his stomach apparently not caring what it was that he was throwing up into. By this point, all that came out was pure liquid.

As Kevin used the washcloth to wipe sweat and whatever else away from Ben's face, he said, "You should try sticking your finger down your throat. It will help things along. You don't want all that vodka sitting in your system."

"Leave me alone," Ben groaned, though he didn't mean it at all. He was hurting and miserable, his entire being feeling reduced to its most primitive form, and as a result he was lashing out at Kevin just because the other boy was there, and it was convenient.

Thankfully though, Kevin stayed by his side, and Ben ended up trying the 'finger down his throat' method several times over the next few hours in the hopes that it would speed the process up so that he could feel better faster. The pot and the bucket were switched back and forth a few more times, each time having been washed up after the last bout of retching. Eventually nothing else came up and Ben was left only occasionally dry-heaving. Ben didn't know how much time had passed since the party, he just knew everyone had left long ago so that only he and Kevin remained in the living room.

Hearing the TV playing quietly in the background, Ben requested quite pathetically, "Turn it to cartoons."

He was still hunched over the bucket, not about to move even though he felt sure that he was all done with vomiting for the night. He was weak from all the heaving and his stomach was still quite angry with him for all the drinking he did. He felt that if he were to move even the slightest bit, it would bring back all the discomfort from before.

Ben heard the click of the remote as Kevin changed the channel to something with cartoons, and he could already feel himself relaxing at the familiar sound of one of the shows he had watched when he was younger. With cartoons, not matter what cartoon it was, he knew all the characters, could pick them out by their voices, and could practically visualize what was happening just by listening to the show.

Settled down in the recliner and still hunched over the bucket, Ben drifted in and out of sleep. Each time he woke up, there was a new cartoon playing. At one point when he woke up, all the lights had been turned off aside from the light of the TV, and Ben could pick out the even breaths of a sleeping Kevin on the couch nearby. One time when he woke up though, a cartoon that he absolutely despised was just starting.

'_No! No, anything but that show!'_

One of his arms stretched out, his hand feeling around the end table for a remote that wasn't there. He didn't want to wake Kevin up, but he didn't think he could get up and change it himself. Deciding it was worth a try, he tentatively shifted, sitting up a bit. His neck ached from sleeping hunched over the bucket. It wasn't really that though, nor was it the slight twinge of his stomach that made him hunch back over, but rather the sharp stabbing pain in his head when his eyes met the blaring light of the TV.

It would figure that _that_ show would try and make his head explode.

"_Kev,_" he whined.

"Hmm?" came Kevin's sleepy response.

"For the love of god, turn it _off!_"

Kevin chuckled, knowing just how much Ben despised the show that was currently playing. When the room descended into darkness, he asked, "How's your head feeling?"

"Impaled... with daggers," Ben ground out.

There was some shuffling in the dark before Kevin was at his side, handing him two pills and the plastic smoothie cup filled with water. Ben uncurled from the bucket just long enough to down the two pills. His stomach briefly quivered in protest before settling down and Ben drifted back off to sleep soon after...

.

* * *

.

"So what kind of drunk was I?" Ben asked the next morning, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sat down on the couch next to Kevin. He felt surprisingly good considering his condition just the other night.

"The happy, giggly kind," Kevin said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Ben who relaxed up against him. "Just as I thought you would be. Pierce thought you'd be an overly physically affectionate drunk and practically jump my bones there at the party."

"Pierce is a pervert," Ben said, lips pursed.

"Yeah, well, I suppose I should thank you for winning me the bet," Kevin said. "Not that I wouldn't have been happy with either outcome."

"You can thank me by making sure I never drink that much again," Ben said.

"Aww, but you were such a cute little giggly drunk," Kevin said with a playful smile, and then teasingly mimicked in his 'Ben voice', "'I'm not drunk, I'm just a little pixie! I mean trippsy, trixie, I mean...'" Kevin laughed.

Ben groaned, "I said that?"

"Yup, you said a lot of things last night, my _little pixie._"

Leaning down with a smile, Kevin kissed Ben full on the lips, but pulled away a moment later with a grimace on his face.

"Forgot that I had been throwing up just last night?" Ben asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Just for a moment," Kevin said. "Um.. you should probably go brush your teeth."

"And this morning's moment killer has been brought to you by vodka and barf breath," Ben said as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to use mouthwash!"

.

* * *

.

_Well, there you have it, my drunken oneshot. Like Ben, I am also a happy, giggly drunk, and I was also a dumb-shit for drinking practically the entire bottle of vodka myself (still not quite sure I'll ever drink again after that night). The moral of this story, my lovelys, is to drink in moderation (and no underage drinking either!). Also, don't drink alone._

_Review please and tell me what you think!_


End file.
